Providence
by BunnyEars89
Summary: I decided there weren't enough Cap/OC stories! Rated M for a reason. Better summary inside!
1. Involvement

***I do not own the Avengers!***

**This is a Captain America fan fiction set after The Avengers. Description: Florence Schneider has a bone to pick with Captain America, but S.H.I.E.L.D. has other plans for her.**

**CHAPTER 1: **INVOLVEMENT

The young woman sitting across the table from Steve Rodgers was staring at him. It was unsettling that she was maintaining eye contact so long. Tony had told him eye contact for longer than six seconds meant that a woman either wanted to sleep with you or kill you. Steve was guessing the latter. To be honest, Steve didn't doubt that she might try to kill him. She oozed aggression. Her aura of toughness was backed up by the multitude of scars she had. Some of those scars were deliberate. Each of her cheekbones we decorated by a long white scar. He wondered if she did it to herself, or if someone did it to her.

She finally looked away from him, sneering. Then the door opened. It was Fury. Steve's eyebrows jumped at a realization. She heard Fury coming. "Rodgers, outside."

Steve stood and followed Fury into the room outside the interview room where they watched interrogations from a two way mirror. He wondered if it was actually cooler in there or if the girl was radiating heat. "Has she said anything?"

"No, I was told not to talk to her. Just to sit with her." He explained.

"That doesn't mean she didn't say anything, Rodgers," Fury rolled his eye. Steve felt a prick of annoyance. Why did everyone think he was slow? So it took him fifteen minutes to send a text. That didn't mean he was stupid.

"So, do you want me to talk to her?" Steve sighed. Really, he wanted to stop talking to Fury. Even the angry girl was a better option. 'Damn, I miss Coulson.'

"Yes," he said, stopping there, but it seemed like there was more to say. "She's been snooping around our computer files. Your files specifically. I want to know why."

"And I'm the guy to figure it out?" He didn't understand. He wasn't an interrogator.

"She's interested in your files. She's interested in you. Talk to her," he finished nicely. Steve sighed again. This was the last thing he wanted to do with his Wednesday afternoon. This girl probably wouldn't talk, that would upset Fury and he would pay for it later through Tony's teasing.

"Fine, but if she doesn't say anything, don't get pissed." Steve said, walking back toward the tiny interrogation room.

"I wouldn't dream of it Mr. Rodgers." Fury said over his shoulder as he walked away.

The girl was staring at the door, watching him as he came in and sat down. This time he smiled at her. She made an even worse face at that. 'Well, I'm not going to charm this one,' Steve thought.

"Hi, there. I'm Steve." He said evenly. Her light blue eyes, narrowed. She stayed silent. "And, your name is?" She glared at him. "They're not going to let you go until you tell me why you were playing in our computer files. So just fess up, and I'll see what I can do."

She didn't say anything. She just kept staring.

"Why were you digging in my files?" He asked. He seemed genuinely concerned. She noticed his body stiffened as she sat forward, beginning to speak.

"I wanted to know if you were involved in, well, let's say a certain… project. I didn't find the answer before SHIELD knocked down my door." Her scowl grew deeper.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. SHIELD tends to overreact. Now, what project are you talking about?" Since she said something, he was feeling far more comfortable. The conversation would start now. Maybe they could even come to some conclusion that left her smiling.

"The Manhattan Project."

Steve felt like he had swallowed his tongue. He had seen plans for The Manhattan Project in Stark's office once. Not sure what he was looking at, he asked Stark. Stark told him that they were plans for a bomb, a super bomb. Stark expressed his hope that there would end up being no use for them, but Steve knew intuitively that wouldn't be the case. Even if it wasn't used this war, it would be used in the next. This girl knew about the super bomb, and seemed to be extremely bitter about it.

"I wasn't involved in The Manhattan Project. Sorry. Why does it matter?" He asked cautiously.

She looked at him for a long time. A long time. Could he really not know? Could they have kept it from him? And why? Did they just want him to figure it out on his own?

"Do you not know?" She asked, feeling the edge of her anger wearing off. If he didn't know, how could she be mad? She waited for a response. "They utilized The Manhattan Project to end the war with Japan." She explained.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together, frowning deeply. "What are you saying?"

"August 6, 1945 at eight fifteen in the morning, the atomic bomb was dropped on Hiroshima, Japan. It killed over one hundred thousand instantly and another one hundred thousand in the days following. There's a book written by a journalist named John Hersey. You should read it."

"_Rodgers_," someone was in his ear. It sounded like Natasha. "_You okay?_" Steve just nodded. "_Do you mind if I join your interview? I have this wild idea._"

"Can you take over?" He asked, voice cracking. He cleared his throat. The girl looked at him quizzically.

Natasha came in, passing by Steve she just barely whispered. "You should watch."

"Hi, I'm Natasha." She said warmly, sitting down.

"I remember you from my strip search." She growled. "What do you want?"

"I was listening to your interview with Steve and I realized why you're here," she said softly. The girl leaned back and smiled.

"Go ahead," she smirked. "Guess." There was no way this red headed stick figure would guess where she was from.

"You were in Hiroshima in 1945, weren't you?"

Every time someone said it, it made her heart race. There were so many sounds, scents, images that set her off. Her heart pounding, her vision swimming she'd remembered the noise, the smell, the fire, the panic grass and feverfew. Every time she saw smoke, caught a whiff of iodine or saw the flash of lightning she would fall into a spell that lasted for days. She had been on the edge of one since Captain America resurfaced. Seeing his face, seeing that stars and stripes outfit, made her stomach turn. She had become aware of Captain America just days before the bomb. He was all the West was talking about, and the Japanese were just discovering the super soldier's abilities.

"I saw your flash burns," she said. "I didn't recognize them at first, but when you mentioned Hiroshima…" Natasha's eyes were soft, but the girl couldn't say anything. "Why were you there?"

"I was part of a Catholic mission from Germany. That bomb ruined my whole life," she admitted. Steve couldn't believe it. Why was she so young? Was she like him? Was she a super soldier? "I watched my friends die around me that whole first year. Then I did it the rest of my life. The explosion… Changed me," she said in a breathy voice. "My burned skin hardened, scabbed over and then turned into a scar just after three days. I was twenty-two at the time. I still seem to be."

Natasha nodded. Neither she nor Steve doubted any of this. "Did anybody ever notice your special abilities?"

"I came to the Emperor's attention. He had me kidnapped and tortured me to find out my secret. I didn't know my secret. They thought I was lying. In frustration, they cut off my hands and feet. Obviously, they grew back. It took time, but they did. Growing them back was actually just as painful as losing them."

"How did you escape?" Natasha asked darkly.

"One of them let me go. He was surely killed for his actions, but he thought I was a god and didn't want to suffer my wrath. He let me out of my cell, gave me clothes, took me outside, pointed the way to Tokyo and bowed to me."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to South Korea. The hibakusha were thrown to many parts of the world, and I followed some others there. We were-"

"Sorry, hibakusha?" She said.

"Victims of the bombs at Hiroshima and Nagasaki."

'Jesus Christ, there was more than one!' Steve thought. He felt his chest tightening, tears flooding his eyes. 'Why Stark?' He couldn't imagine why. There was not a single reason for this. What were the Japanese going to do that was so bad?

The girl continued on about life in Korea and watching her friends age around her. Around 1980 she moved to Vancouver, then to England, and then finally Green Bay, Wisconsin in 2006. Then all the way up to Steve's resurfacing. "I haven't been able to breathe since I saw his face in the paper."

"It's funny how things get related in your mind," Natasha said sweetly.

"I was looking at his picture in the paper when I saw the flash, and then the nunnery collapsed on me, pinning my face against the paper. When the debris above me moved, the light fell on his face, and I saw it instantly as the enemy's face." She swallowed hard and looked down at the table.

"Nunnery?" Natasha put her hand on the girl's hand. The girl choked out an amused sound.

"I said the bomb ruined my whole life. Getting to South Korea wasn't free. I had to ask a wealthy man to pay for my trip. He wanted something in return…" Her voice fell off.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it, but I don't think Fury brought you here for a security breach in our computer system. In fact, he might have let you through the firewall as an excuse to bring you here. I think you're here because of your ability." Natasha explained. "Steve thinks so too, don't you Steve?"

He flicked on the light switch in the other room and nodded. Her whole body stiffened at the sight of him, but she nodded back. "I'm Florence Schneider. It's nice to meet you. It's nice to meet you both."

**A/N: So, yeah, this. Please review. Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Real Thing

***I don't own the Avengers***

**CHAPTER 2:** THE REAL THING

The training rooms at the SHIELD facility were huge. Florence guessed it was so there would be enough room for Stark to fly around. Natasha was supposed to help her train. Nothing special, just self defense. They didn't want her getting kidnapped again like in Japan, or attacked like in England (SHIELD didn't know about that one). She looked at her watch again. Natasha was officially late. Then the door to the training room opened.

It wasn't Natasha. It was Steve. He was dressed to work out. His hands taped and everything. He looked at her quizzically. "Not to offend, but why are you here?"

"Natasha is supposed to teach me self defense," she said quietly, trying to calm her fury. She wondered if she'd ever see his face without seeing the melted eyes of burned children inside her head.

"Natasha got called away to Moldova last night." He said, coming closer to Florence than she was comfortable with. Her whole body went rigid.

Steve felt like stepping back now, even if that would be rude. He was starting to realize how jumpy she was, and he knew that scared animals would lash out. He felt like she might bite him. She was angry with him and scared of him. That couldn't go on. Not for long anyway.

It turned out Natasha was right about Fury wanting her for her ability. She wasn't going to become one of the Avengers, but she was here for Banner to study. She was going to be around for a long time. It would make him crazy to see her and know she hated him. He had to try and change that, especially because they had so much in common. She hadn't realized it yet, but they did. The minute Natasha said it, his heart started racing. 'She's like me,' he had thought. It was just his luck that she had a personal vendetta against him. He _had to_ try.

"I can teach you," he suggested.

"That's alright," she said, picking up her bag.

"Please? It would be my honor to teach you, Miss Schneider."

That caught her attention. "Aren't you afraid you might end up on the receiving end of your own lessons, Mr. Rodgers?"

So, now she was going to speak openly about her contempt for him. Perfect.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She growled walking by him.

"See you around, Miss Schneider." He growled back. He couldn't help it. He hadn't done anything and she was angry with him. She slammed the door as she left and that made him burn. That anger fueled his work out. He pushed harder than he had in a long time. He found himself punching right through the dummies in one blow. 'She won't even let me try for forgiveness! … I didn't even do anything! What am I even apologizing for?' He kicked the head off one of the graphite dummies Thor used. 'If she wants to be pissed, let her,' he thought. 'She can rot.'

Florence's wide eyes watched as Steve put his abilities to work. She was just on the other side of the door watching him. He was everything the Germans said he was and more. That terrified and delighted her. Hating him was easier this way. She smiled in glee. If he hadn't been what they said, if he had been a sham, she would have just pitied him. But he was the real deal, so she could hate him all she wanted. 'You are a monster, aren't you Steve Rodgers?'

There was no milk left in the apartment. She was going to have to go to the store. 'Godammit,' she thought. Sometimes she was surprised at how far she had come from being a nun. Saying 'Godammit' was definitely something that started after her deflowering. That was the point of no return for her. She would never try to be a nun again. The only way to be accepted back was to lie. She didn't want to lie to nuns and priests.

All she wanted was a bowl of Cap'n'Crunch. She sighed. Maybe she wouldn't have to go to the store, but she would have to talk to someone regardless.

She opened her apartment door and knocked on the one right across the hall. Stark had set her up in the same apartment building as Banner. He even made sure they were across the hall from each other. She thought he might annoy her, but he actually didn't bother her that much. She assumed he was wrapped up in research most of the time, looking at the skin samples that he took from her.

"Hey, there. What'sss… You're in your pajamas." He said looking at her wearing a short, spaghetti strapped nightgown.

"I'm a senior citizen. I do what I want." She said, smelling eggs cooking. She changed her mind about cereal as her stomach rumbled for something of substance.

"I was actually gonna pop by later," he said, smiling. "I have to talk to you about your skin samples. They're fascinating." She smirked, thinking she was right about Banner. Sometimes he was so predictable… Sometimes. "You want some breakfast?"

She nodded her head, and stepped past him into the apartment. She hadn't been inside it before. It was the exact same open layout as her apartment, but in reverse. That tripped her out.

Banner sat her down on the couch, and gave her a large helping of scrambled eggs. Then he turned her attention to the big screen in his living room as she shoveled the eggs down. Apparently he could video record what happened under his microscope, so he showed her a series of experiments. Each experiment was something gruesome. Burn the cells with acid. Slice a cell in half. Light the cells on fire.

"Do you know what this means?" He said, somewhat grimly.

"I can't die."

"Precisely. As long as a small number of your cells survive, your entire body will regenerate. The only event that would kill you would be the explosion of our sun."

She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. 'Don't cry in front of Banner.'

"Miles to go before we sleep," Banner said softly, watching a different set of cells react the same way. These cells were green. "It's a Robert Frost poem, but you probably knew that."

She nodded. _Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_ held significance for her even before that moment, but Banner's quotation of it sent her head spinning. She and Banner would be alive for the end of the world; unless they could do something about it.

"What about Steve?" She asked, trying not to think of tall grass surrounding stinking bodies wearing skin like loose paper mache. The two were so strongly linked.

"Him, too," Banner confirmed, switching to another video with the click of a button.

"We're all so similar. How?" She was baffled.

"Gamma radiation," Banner said simply. "Steve received his in a lab. You received yours in the explosion. I dosed myself with it during my experiment. It seems that certain chemicals within the body and certain code in DNA allows for specific changes. That is why Steve's body was enhanced with super strength and healing abilities. Same goes for your body's exceptional healing abilities. And that is why I turn into the other guy."

"Can you recreate the conditions that created me?" She asked, wondering if Banner's research could help people.

"Never. Not even with all the time we have. You're once in an eternity." He said smiling at her. She smiled back, even if she was feeling a bit deflated. He was complimenting her. "Now, I have a very personal question to ask. Mitosis looks fine, but what about meiosis?"

"You're asking if I have a period. The answer is no. I was sterilized by the blast. It took three days for my ability to kick in. By then, the eggs were gone."

"Sorry to hear it," he said. "Wait… three days?"

Florence nodded. "It takes three days for anything to heal completely."

"That's… strange. Your cells regenerate so fast on their own." It was clear to her that Banner was going to be taking more samples, doing more experiments. "Do you mind if I take more samples? Larger ones this time?"

Florence nodded and soon Banner was rubbing iodine on her forearm. She held her nose and Banner didn't judge. "Now, this is going to hurt a lot more than the cheek swabs." He said, smiling slightly. He was trying to make her feel more comfortable, and it was working. She was beginning to find Banner calming. Maybe Stark was on to something putting them across the hall from each other.

"Deep breath," said Banner, guiding the sharp metal tool into her flesh, and extracting a tiny, little chunk of skin. She closed her eyes, an involuntary tear rolled down her cheek, and Banner felt a hard pang of guilt. He reached up and brushed it away for her, not wanting her to release her nose.

Florence's eyes flew open, looking at Banner like it was her first time seeing him. He saw her reaction as shock, so he explained. "I didn't want you to move your hand."

"I understand, Doctor," she quipped. "You only like me for my ability." They both smiled brightly at the joke.

Steve sat on the floor in the hallway of the SHIELD facility. He held the small book in his hands, staring at it. It was the book that Florence suggested he read, but he couldn't find the courage to get past the cover. Hiroshima. The atomic age. The cold war. The neutron bomb. Weapons made from the Tesseract. Intergalactic combat. This was what started it all.

"Whatcha got there, Cap?" He jumped. It was Stark. "Ahh, Hiroshima. Natasha warned me that someone told you. Who was it? Fury, Barton, Loki?"

"Someone who was there. In Hiroshima when it happened," he sighed.

"No shit? Who?" He asked, looking serious. Steve made a face. Did he really not know?

"Florence Schneider, you met her yesterday."

"Oh yeah, blue eyes, long brown hair, nice tits, weird scars. Pretty, though. So, she's got an ability, too. No surprise there. Fury doesn't gather ordinary people… Are you gonna look at it, or are you gonna read it? C'mon, Cap. Decision time," Stark said. Sometimes he just talked too damn fast for Steve. He understood him, but with such little reaction time it was hard to interact. Maybe that was Stark's goal.

"Your father was involved in this," Steve said, looking up.

"I know."

"Why?"

"Sometimes you get caught up in the discovery of something new and don't realize it's application until too late. Before you know it, it's the greatest weapon ever made, and you're responsible. You have to be responsible." Stark made a face. "See you 'round, Cap."

**A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think! Your opinion is my god.**


	3. The Furnace

****I don't own the Avengers****

**A/N: I noticed that my divider symbols are being removed by the 'publish' program on . So, to show a switch, I will bold certain sections. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3:** THE FURNACE

Florence had spent all day in Banner's apartment, eating, drinking, watching television and talking with Banner. When she got tired, Banner suggested she sleep in his bed. He might need more samples soon. She cringed at the idea. Wasn't six enough?

She only got two hours of fitful sleep before she was shaken awake by Banner. More samples. This time he had her sit on the couch, setting a small table next to them. For some reason, Banner hadn't really noticed her scars earlier, but he was seeing them now. They were everywhere.

"Really, I take no joy in this," he said, putting the tool to her other arm this time.

"I'm glad you woke me. I was having a nightmare," she admitted. She used to have them constantly. They had come and gone in the last ten years, but now they were back in full force. She would dream that the Captain was standing next to a giant furnace, shoveling a mixture of coal and bones into the fire. She would dream that she was hiding in this furnace room, and no matter what she did, the Captain would find her, drag her to the furnace and make her eat the fire. The fire made from the bones of her friends, her enemies, the Emperor, anyone, everyone. What woke her was a train; a train of molten rock that shot from the middle of the furnace right through her face. She would wake thirsty, gasping. This was one dream in a rotation of terrifying dreams.

"Want to talk about it?" Asked Banner, taking the first sample of this round. It wasn't so bad this time.

"Fuck no," she said. Banner laughed. He didn't need to know about her issues with the Captain. "Sorry for the language," she said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's more than alright. You should hear some of the things Stark says when it's just us guys, or rather you shouldn't. It makes Steve blush like a school girl." He took a second sample. Steve blushed? Why? Did he really have old school sensibilities like that? Did it bother him when people mentioned sex? If it did, she found a new conversation topic for them to discuss. "What do you think of Stark?"

"Huh? Oh, Stark. He's tricky. Trickier than any of you know."

"I have an idea," Banner said, smiling. The third sample came out very nicely. "He's a master manipulator. He could get Hitler to kiss a gay Jew." She snorted laughter at Banner's joke.

"Why do you ask?" Four samples down.

"I always wonder what the female impression of him is," Banner admitted, blushing a bit. He was essentially asking what kind of man she was attracted to.

"I find him arrogant and dangerous, which puts me off. I appreciate humility," she said, trying to catch his eyes, but he was avoiding her. He dug in for a fifth sample, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Florence bit her lip and made a noise in her throat that sent Banner's heart racing. That was a red flag. A rising heart rate wasn't good.

He noticed he had dug too deep on this sample, and hurried to clean it up. "You okay?" He asked, grabbing a piece of gauze from the table, pressing it to the newest wound. It was really bleeding. "Florence?" He looked up, and found that she was staring at him. Their eyes locked. Banner had a thousand thoughts in that instant. She started to lean in.

Could he do it? Could he manage it this time? They way his heart picked up told him no. He couldn't do it, even if it was all he wanted in that moment.

Banner turned away quickly, and placed the fifth sample on the little table. She knew he turned away on purpose. He didn't want to kiss her.

"Sorry," she whispered, blushing deeply.

"It's fine," he nodded. "And it has nothing to do with you. I promise. … Last one." He said poking into her arm again, withdrawing the last sample he'd need tonight. "Thank you again, Florence," he said, standing up and plant a soft, sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going back to sleep," she said, sauntering back into his bedroom, curling up on his mattress, and hoping the nightmares would stay at bay.

**Stark tried knocking on Florence's door a third time. When no one answered, he turned right around and knocked on Banner's door. He knew Banner was there, and awake, because the scent of coffee was coming from his apartment. Banner opened the door, looking tired and unwashed. Tony smiled anyway. Of all of the Avengers, Bruce was his favorite.**

"**Good morning, Starshine. The Earth says hello," Stark said, handing Banner a bag of Bagels, pushing past him into the apartment. It only took a split second for Stark to realize that Miss Schneider was curled up in Bruce's bed. In a little nighty, no less. Stark didn't even say anything. He just shook Bruce's hand.**

"**Don't bother her. She didn't get much sleep," Banner said quietly, instantly realizing how Stark would take that. **

"**Of course she didn't. You're a beast. So, I'm assuming she was originally here for research purposes before things went all Debbie Does Dallas. What do you have on her?" He asked smiling.**

"**She has similar structures in her DNA, like Steve and me. Her exposure to gamma radiation was clearly the onset of her abilities, as it was for Steve and me. There you have it. We learned nothing new. Except for one thing," he smiled slyly.**

"**Well, don't hold back, my friend. I want everything," he said, winking.**

Eventually Florence woke up and found Stark was in Banner's apartment, leaning over microscopes with him. She felt naked in her nightgown now. Being in her jammies around Bruce was a lot different than wearing them around Tony.She quickly greeted them and then said goodbye.

She paced her apartment for a long time, wondering what Stark thought, if Bruce had set him straight, if Stark was a fan of rumors. Even if he was, did it matter? 'Probably not,' she shrugged.

Realizing she had been wearing the same clothes for a full 24 hours, she decided to shower. While the water beat down on her back, the smell of soap surrounded her, and she could finally think clearly about last night. It was clear that Banner wanted her, but something was holding him back. Maybe it was the other guy. If that was the case, he could work on it. She thought about all the effort that would take. How torturous it would be for both of them. Then again, was he what she wanted? Did she even want Banner, or was he just kind and close? She'd have to put more thought into that.

Once she was drying off she decided to head off to SHIELD again and see if Natasha was back from Moldova. She smiled at herself in the mirror and assured herself that today was gonna be a good day.

**Natasha wasn't back from Moldova. Florence had run into Barton on her way to the gym and he informed her. Barton, like the Captain, offered to teach her in Natasha's place. This time she accepted. Maybe she could impress Natasha with her skills by the time she came back.** **Plus, she didn't want to sit around waiting anymore. She was ready.**

**They met in the training room that afternoon. The first thing Barton taught her was how an attacker would approach her. He said it was pretty obvious who was coming for you, and who was gonna just walk by. He approached her a few different ways and told her to guess if he was in an attack position or a neutral position. She guessed right all three times. Then he started teaching her escape methods. **

"**Now, escape methods don't always work. Someone could get a good grip on you, or attack you from behind," he said, gesturing at something behind her. She turned to see the Captain. It took everything in her to bite back the scream in her throat. Her ears filled with the sounds of the furnace and the Captain's booming voice telling her to swallow the fire.**

"**Don't do that," she hissed at Steve. He just rolled his eyes.**

"**Steve, can you attack her from behind?" Barton asked. Florence couldn't breathe. He was going to touch her. She wanted to run. Run anywhere. **

"**Sure thing," he said, gently lowering his arm over her head; her neck resting in the crook of his arm. Just when Florence thought she would fall apart she realized that his skin was soft, and it wasn't burning her, or more realistically, trying to crush her wind pipe. He pulled tight enough to trap her, but not hard enough to choke her. He held her like that as Barton explained how to escape from Steve's grasp. She was supposed to elbow him in the stomach… **_**hard**_**.**

"**Go ahead and try," said Barton.**

"**Really?" She said, pulling on Steve's arm. He loosened his grip a little bit.**

"**Yeah, go ahead," said Steve. "Give me your best shot," he challenged.**

"**As you wish," she smiled. She mimed the technique a few times. Barton nodded. She was doing it right. Then she went for it. Swinging her elbow back with the strength of both her arms behind it, she made contact with Steve's stomach. **

"**Oof!" he exclaimed, letting her go. "Hot damn," he said, leaning over, holding his stomach where Florence had made contact. **

"**Ha! Great job, Flo," Barton had taken to calling her Flo. She didn't like it, but now was not a time to nitpick. "That was perfect," he said, patting her on the back. Then Steve started laughing. At first Florence couldn't understand what was so amusing. Then she realized; it had been a fake. He pulled a fast one on them. They had really believed that Florence hurt him.**

**They both looked to him frowning. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. It hurt, but I wouldn't have let you go. If I was a regular Joe, I would have been beat for sure. Look at this." He said, lifting his shirt. There was a small bruise that was quickly disappearing. Florence couldn't even think of her achievement. She was blind with rage.**

"**Get out," she whispered, trembling. "Get the hell out of here. I mean it, Captain."**

**Barton looked from one of them to another. What was going on here? "I'm sorry. I was just yanking your chain. C'mon," Steve said, smiling, reaching a hand out to her. She slapped it away. The Captain gave her a glare like Barton had never seen. If looks could kill, she'd have been crushed by a meteor.**

"**What's goin-" Was all Barton could say before Florence jumped on Steve, knocking him to the ground. She began throwing what looked like punches at his face as she sat on his chest. "What the FUCK?" **

**Barton tried to grab Florence, but Steve rolled them over, pinning one of Florence's arms underneath her. There was no way he'd get Cap of her.**

"**Get off me!" She screamed, still getting in a hit here or there with her left hand until he pinned that down too. "God damn you! Get off me!" She screeched.**

"**Not until you calm down!" Steve shouted back. This made her freeze. "You're going to hurt yourself. Just calm down." She took a deep breath. 'Did I really just do that?' She asked herself, trying to regain her faculties. **

"**Steve, don't make me shoot you," it was Barton. He was standing over them, arrow drawn back in his bow. 'Where did he even get that?' Steve wondered as he got up, slowly, hands over his head. "I think we all need to have a little chat for a second."**

**Florence sat up and rubbed her shoulder painfully. Steve winced at her pain. He didn't mean to hurt her. He just wanted her to stop attacking him. Then he noticed the bruise forming on her wrist, and put his face in his hand.**

"**What was that about?"**

"**I've had night terrors about him since 1945."**

"**She's been spiteful and malicious to me since she got here, and I didn't even do anything."**

**Barton rolled his eyes at them and stopped aiming at the Captain. "You know what you two need to do?" They looked at him, waiting. "Get the fuck over it. Horrible things have happened to all of us, and you two have more in common than any of us. You know how much I wish I had someone that I could relate to? You're both being stupid." He said, picking up his things and walking out. "Stop being whiny assholes and just get along." He shouted just before slamming the door.**

**There was a long silence. Florence stayed on the ground and Steve stood, looking away from her. She couldn't even speak. She was too embarrassed for words.**

"**You have nightmares about me?" He finally asked.**

"**Yes," she whispered. He knelt in front of her, looking her in the eyes.**

"**Are they bad?" He asked softly.**

"**You burn me alive," she said, pupils becoming pin points. She was terrified of him.**

"**I'd never do that. I mean it. Never," he assured her. She knew he was telling the truth, but the fear made her irrational. "I never want to hurt you again, ever. Is your shoulder okay? Your wrist?" he asked sweetly, reaching **_**slowly**_** to her hand. He took it and held it so softly, examining the damage to her wrist.**

"**It will be fine in three days," she admitted. "I'm a healer, but it takes time. Not like with you and Banner. You two heal instantly."**

"**Banner is already studying you?" He asked. Things seemed to happen so fast around here. Then she pointed to six little marks in her forearm, explaining that Banner had take large samples of cells. After that it seemed like they had nothing left to say.**

"… **Nightmares?" He asked again, still finding that hard to believe.**

"**Yep. You keep the furnace."**

A/N: Looong chapter. I heart reviews! Thank you to all of you that reviewed before! You keep me going. :3


	4. Tables Turn

**I don't own the Avengers**

**CHAPTER 4:** TABLES TURN

It had been two weeks since Florence attacked Steve. Steve found himself avoiding the gym, and Florence found herself avoiding Steve. She was beyond embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had jumped on him, hit him, screamed at him. It was so childish, foolish and, for lack of a better word, rude. 'He was right,' she thought, he hadn't really done anything to her, and she had attacked him. That wasn't even the worst part either.

She found herself thinking of that moment when he yelled back, they locked eyes, and she became very aware that his body was on top of hers. The first time the thought came to her, she was having her usual thinking time in the shower. The memory brought heat to every part of her body. She burned at the idea. He had touched her. Trapped her. Now she was thinking about his hard body on top of her. She found herself tossing and turning in bed, trying to fall asleep, but the thought haunted her. It wasn't fair. And it was all her fault.

Steve found himself unable to focus. He found himself reading the same line of a SHIELD report over and over. It had been at least two weeks since he had seen Florence, but it seemed like she was haunting him. Everyone was talking about her, her file kept updating, so it was always popping up on his desktop. The worst part; her perfume had transferred to his clothes when she attacked him.

He had washed his clothes, but the smell was still there. It was on his pillows, or stuck to his skin or something. All he knew was he couldn't stop dreaming about her. The tables had turned on Steve Rodgers. But these weren't nightmares; they were something even more frustrating. They were wet dreams. He was twenty-fucking-two. He was too old for wet dreams. But every night, there she was, sitting on his bed in his dreams, wearing lingerie, waiting for him to ravage her.

"Dammit!" He was alone in his office, but an unwanted erection was always a bummer.

"Damn what? Someone tell you about 9/11?" It was Stark. Steve's face flooded with color. Stark was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"What's 9/11?" He asked, crossing his legs and turning to Stark.

"Never mind. I wanted to ask you to a game of golf this Saturday," he said casually.

"Why are you asking me?" Steve asked.

"I heard you used to play. That and Banner wanted you there." Stark shrugged. 'Oh,' Steve thought, 'Stark isn't inviting me. Banner is inviting me.' That made more sense. Stark wasn't Steve's biggest fan. They were competing for the same spot on the Avengers; leader.

"Also, be warned. A woman will be golfing with us," Stark sighed.

"Pepper?" Steve assumed.

"Florence. See you Saturday? Won't take no for an answer." Stark said walking away. Steve thanked God that Stark didn't notice. Then a thought occurred to him, and he left himself a note. 'Google 9/11.'

**Florence decided she needed more practice before Saturday, so she went to the driving range with Banner. They had been spending a lot of time together, but most of it was professional. After that first night, Florence kept things friendly, even a bit flirty, but she kept her distance. Banner enjoyed her company. She enjoyed his company too, but that would be it. She didn't like Banner's decision, though she had accepted it.**

"**So, Barton told me what happened with you and Steve," Banner said after a particularly good shot.**

"**What do think about it?" Florence said, taking a slow practice swing.**

"**I think it's hilarious. It's also a better rumor than the one about you and me spending the night in my apartment. Yeah, you can thank Stark for that one," He smiled at her.**

"**Actually, we can thank Pepper," she winked at him. "I overheard her telling Thor." Banner snorted laughter and shook his head. Florence watched him take another shot. This one wasn't as good, but it was better than any swing she'd ever taken. **

"**Well, I'm not surprised how fast that one spread. When did you attack Rodgers?"**

"**Eh, like, two weeks ago."**

"**Hmm, it would seem Barton is better at keeping secrets. In fact, he might have just told me."**

"**Because he thinks were lovers." Florence said, swinging at a ball and missing.**

"**Because of Pepper Potts… Your swing is all wrong. Keep your back shoulder up." Banner suggested. This time she kept her shoulder up, connected with the ball and it hooked right. Florence sighed. "You'll get it eventually." She wondered why Banner only gave her one tip and stopped.**

**She finished her bucket of golf balls before Banner did, so she sat and watched him, hoping to learn something. Just as she started fantasizing about Bruce, someone stepped in front of her. It was Rodgers. Her heart started pounding. She didn't know if she was scared, or if she had a crush. 'Please don't have a crush,' she told herself.**

"**Hey, Rodgers," she said. Banner looked up from his tee, beaming.**

"**Hey there, Rodgers. How's the jaw?" Banner joked. Steve laughed. Florence smiled a little bit. Steve's laugh was… contagious. Maybe that was part of his transformation; one of his powers. Magnetism.**

"**I never apologized. I'm sorry," she said.**

"**It's alright. I'm just fine. You could hit me with that driver and I would be okay." He winked at her.**

"**Don't do it, Florence. He might like it," it was Stark. "What happened while I was parking the car? Did Florence jump you or Banner?"**

**Florence felt the familiar burn of anger and embarrassment boiling inside her stomach. "I'll be in the car," she said quietly, pushing past Stark.**

"**Why'd you do that?" She heard Rodgers say before stomping out of range.**

"**I thought that was what we were talking about," complained Stark. "Was it not?"**

"**You're a real asshole, Tony," said Steve before he decided to chase after Florence, wondering what Stark meant by 'you or Banner'.**

"**Hey, Florence, wait up," she stopped walking, and gripped her driver. There was definitely still some fear there. "Stark's an ass. Just come back and sit with us. We all need to talk."**

"**Talk about what?"**

"**They didn't tell me. C'mon, let's go," he said, taking her wrist. She pulled away how Barton taught her.**

"**No, tell me what's going on. Right now. I know we're not golfing on Saturday. Where are you all taking me?" By then Stark and Banner were in the parking lot too.**

"**What are you talking about?" He asked, completely confused.**

"**We're putting you through a stress test," said Banner.**

"**What? Why?" Steve and Florence asked in unison. She wanted to hit herself in the head with her driver.**

"**Because, you," Stark said, pointing at her. "You are an anomaly. Unless you're hiding something, which I find much more likely than you just being an outlying piece of data."**

"**What?" Asked Florence.**

"**You're different. That's what they're saying." Steve replied.**

"**Of the four gamma ray exposures done in labs, done properly, or improperly, all of the participants ended up with two abilities. Not one."**

"**Banner thinks you have another ability," said Tony. "He thinks you don't know about it. I think you do and you're not telling us."**

"**What if I didn't get a second one because I'm a girl?" She asked.**

"**Your ovaries were destroyed during the explosion at Hiroshima. I doubt they would have affected the development of your abilities."**

'**The bomb even ruined her chance at a family? Christ…' Steve thought.**

"**It's creepy how you disguise questions," Florence said, narrowing her eyes at Banner. He gave a sheepish smile back. "So, since I'm not hiding anything, it's to be a stress test?"**

Florence looked at the pool suspiciously. She liked water, but hated swimming. It scared her to death. Even wading was terrifying. If a wave made it above her knee at the beach she nearly passed out. It would all be irrational if she hadn't been swept away by a river when she was twelve, or if her father hadn't gone down with his ship in WWI. Swimming was the worst.

"You're gonna have to get in. For science." Said Stark, walking up from behind and surprising her. Florence covered her chest in the simple black bathing suit she was wearing and splashed him by dipping her foot in the shallow end.

"Florence, this is the best chance for us to see your second ability," Bruce encouraged her. "And Steve is there in case anything goes wrong." 'How could this be worse?' She thought, looking up to the ceiling. Steve was already standing in the water at the shallow end, wearing some swim trunks. The water came up to his hip. It would be up to her waist. That would make her way more than queasy.

"Look," Steve said. "There's no current. No waves. Pools are easy peasy. C'mon," he said, holding out a hand. She couldn't help but smile. 'Easy peasy,' she repeated in her head.

Then she decided to just go for it. "For the love of Christ, I better not drowned, or I will haunt all of you forever."

"Agreed," said Stark.

"Be brave," Banner told her. She snorted. That's what she had told herself right after seeing the flash, right before the nunnery collapsed. If she could survive the bomb, she could stand in a pool for a minute or two with Steve Rodgers.

She took her first step on the ladder. The water was cool and it made her shiver. The second step was harder, but Steve was right there. He could get them out in less than a second if he had to, she assured herself. She took a deep breath and felt her toes graze the bottom of the shallow end.

"There. I touched the bottom," she said, starting to move up again. Then she felt something around her waist. It was Steve's arm.

"You're so close. Just do it. Do it for, Banner," he whispered. Florence looked to Banner to see if he heard. He hadn't.

She defied everything her brain and her body was telling her and took the last step down to the bottom. Once there, she clung to Steve like he wasn't Steve anymore. She swallowed hard as Steve took the first step toward the deep end of the pool. She followed him. Then another step.

"There you go. You feeling okay, you're burning up," he said, feeling a little more than concerned. She was really, really warm.

"I'm fine," she said, holding back vomit. She hadn't been this scared since she was kidnapped in Japan. With a few more steps the water was up to her breasts.

"Stop," said Stark. "We need to take readings."They had to do the readings manually since water was involved. Stark took her arm from the side of the pool to put a blood pressure cuff on her. "Jesus, you are burning up," he said. "Pressure is high," he said. "Take another step, Cap."

They did. The water was up to Florence's neck. "Arm," said Stark, but she wouldn't let go of Steve.

"Ow, Florence, ow! Jesus, your skin is burning me," Steve said cringing, but she still held tight and her skin grew hotter.

"That's it! Steve, bring her back in!" Shouted Banner. Steve rushed her to the side, putting her on the edge. Florence could see where her arms had been wrapped around Steve's shoulders. Their impression was burned into his skin. She couldn't believe it. She was a monster too.

Banner held a thermometer to her skin. It topped at 400 degrees. "What did I tell you?" He said to Stark.

"Did you know you could do that?" Asked Steve, his burns disappearing. She shook her head 'no'.

"You okay?" Stark asked her, very carefully putting a hand on her shoulder. She was cool again, shivering even. "That was great," Stark smiled.

"Steve, bring her a towel," said Banner as Steve climbed out of the pool.

"We won't make you do that again," said Steve as he handed her a fluffy, white towel.

"Actually, we might," said Banner frowning. "Sorry," he shrugged.

"I know. Science," she sighed feeling extremely tired. "Speaking of science, all of this experimentation has stolen my strength. I can't seem to get up."

"I got her," said Steve, picking her up with no hesitation. Florence thought about that. Steve always knew what needed to be done, and he would do it no matter what. That was the soldier's way. She… admired that.

"Sorry, I burned you," she said, laying her head on his shoulder, feeling _so_ sleepy.

"I'm alright. I promise. They're already gone."

"Good. I never want to hurt you again. Ever." She said, repeating what he had said two weeks ago. It was funny how the tables had turned completely for Steve Rodgers.

**A/N: I'm feeling pretty clever right now. So, please review!**


	5. Burn

****I do not own The Avengers****

**CHAPTER 5:** BURN

On the way back to Stark Tower, Florence had fallen asleep with her head in Steve's lap. Steve thought it was strange, but she was exhausted. Maybe she didn't know who she was leaning on. To keep her head from sliding off his knees, he put a hand in her auburn hair, hoping that she wouldn't wake up and give him another left hook, or a burn. Jesus, that was weird. He wondered why her second ability was so strange. It wasn't even clear exactly what it was yet.

Her skin could burn without burning, but did that mean she could light on fire? Would she be a monster of destruction like Banner? Or would she be able to control it? He couldn't stop staring at her. She was potentially so dangerous, but right now she was drooling. It reminded him of how Banner could be shot a hundred times with no consequences, but right now he had barbeque sauce on his shirt. For the first time he was glad that his transformation hadn't changed him that much.

She stirred as they parked under Stark Tower, looking up, but then falling right back down. She was really exhausted. Banner looked in the back seat and smiled at her. Then Steve.

"Can you carry her up?" Banner asked. Steve nodded, sliding out of the back seat then gently picking up Florence. She startled at being picked up, but then saw it was Steve and laid her head on his chest. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. And now she knew she had a defense mechanism. She didn't know how to use it, but it was there.

"Set her down in there," said Stark, pointing down the hall to a guest room.

Steve laid her down in the round bed. He hoped she would be alright. Then assured himself that she would be, remembering that Banner usually had to rest after his transformation. Just as he was about to shut off the lights, and leave, Florence muttered something.

"Sorry, what?" He said, walking back to her side.

"I don't know what to think about you," she mumbled.

Steve smiled and knelt next to her, leveling with her face. She couldn't help feeling the warmth of that smile. "All you need to know is that I'm there for you. Okay?" He said, cautiously touching her hand. It was hot to the touch. She smiled back. It was the most beautiful he'd seen her, and it made his heart skip a beat. "Now get some rest."

**Banner watched on the monitor as Rodgers kissed Florence's forehead and walked out of the room. Stark wasn't paying attention to the monitor, but he was paying attention to Banner. He knew that Banner had a crush on the girl. It was no surprise. She was beautiful. She was courageous. She understood him. Banner had every right to like her, so Stark wondered why he didn't make a move. Stark thought he had when he found her sleeping in Banner's bed, but Banner wouldn't be acting like a love sick puppy if he had slept with her already.**

**He was going to ask Banner about it, but just then Steve walked in. He'd ask later. Right now they had a job to do. Convince Fury and Florence that she should become an Avenger.**

There was an alarm going off when Florence woke up from her nightmare. She had dreamt about the torture she endured in Japan. The one they made her endure the most was the dunking of her head in a drum of cold, dirty water. They would hold her under the water until she thought she would drown and then they would pull her out. Then force her back in. Being in the pool that day reminded her of that.

As she was startled by the alarm, she could hear Jarvis alerting Tony that there was a fire. She opened her eyes to see smoke all around her. Her eyes grew wide and then snapped shut again at the sting of the smoke.

"Help me!" She yelled, stumbling around the unfamiliar room. Then, as if on cue, a sprinkler in the ceiling turned on. Dousing her and the burning bed. She knew, even before she looked at the woman shaped scorch mark in the sheets, that she had caused the fire. Soon the boys were at her door.

'FUCK! I'm naked!' She thought, grabbing at a sheet, but she found it was just a scrap. "Shit!" She hissed as the door opened. With nothing else to grab, she covered herself with her hands.

There was nothing said. The boys just stared. Steve was startled by the multitude of scars. There were long white scars in lines across her ribs. There was a burn from a branding iron in the shape of a Japanese symbol, puncture wounds, and a long doughy looking scar from the top of her hip to up and over her shoulder. That was the flash burn. That was from Hiroshima.

"Apparently, I caught on fire."

Again, they said nothing. Steve's heart was racing. He could hear his pulse in his ears. Stark was taking a good long look, smiling to himself. Banner was the first to turn away.

"Can I get a robe?" She said, feeling her whole body flush. She realized that was a very different feeling than her ability caused. Blushing, that hot feeling of blood coming to the surface, was distinctly human.

"What happened to your hair?" Steve asked.

She instantly feared that her hair was gone, but it wasn't. She could feel it brushing her back. Then she noticed out of the corner of her eye; it was bright orange. "I don't know. Robe?" She was getting angry now.

"There's one in the bathroom," said Stark with a smarmy smile.

"For God's sake," Bruce grumbled, walking down the hall to the bathroom. He came back with a fluffy red robe that said 'Pepper' in silver embroidery on the chest. Bruce pushed his way between Steve and Tony. Steve turned his back as Banner held out the robe for her. Tony made a noise that almost made Steve turn and look, but he kept his composure.

"You know, wearing her robe and with the orange hair, you look way too much like Pepper right now. I mean, your body is a lot different, and you're pale as a ghost, but you know… Similarities…" Said Stark, giving her a look she didn't understand.

"Now that we're done talking about my looks, can we talk about how I just lit a bed on fire?" She said angrily, but desperately wanted to see herself in a mirror.

"Were you on fire, or was it the bed?" Said Banner.

"I don't know. I need a minute." She said, walking by all of them to the bathroom.

Again, the men were speechless. They all walked to the elevator and took it up to the lab in silence. Then Tony said, "Did you get a load of those scars?"

"Yeah, I did. Where did she get all those?" Asked Banner. "I had seen the flash burn before, but what was the rest of that?"

"She was tortured in Japan. The Emperor wanted to know about her healing powers. He thought they would help him to live forever, so she was captured and tortured," he said. The other men stared at Steve, as if what he said was inconceivable. For a moment Tony remembered being tortured. He remembered the terror, even more so than the pain.

"You know, I just thought of something," Tony said. "I know we've been discussing containment and control. It took a long time, but Banner convinced me that was the best way. Seeing as she just lit a bed on fire, I'm glad I agreed. What we haven't talked about is the origin."

"Gamma radiation," started Banner.

"Yes, but with completely different results." Said Stark gesturing wildly. "You were angry when you were transformed, were you not?" Banner nodded. "Steve, you were courageous, yes? The first person to endure gamma radiation exposure in a controlled environment; that's brave. But, Florence was witnessing horror we can't imagine. She was born in fear."

"Yeah, and?" Said Steve.

"We need her to feel secure, if we're going to contain her." Said Banner, picking up on what Tony was saying.

"Bingo. Or else she's a fire hazard."

"You guys, she wasn't even like this until today. She attacked me, out of fear, a few weeks ago and she didn't burn me. She didn't even _know _about this until today. Now she's starting fires. Whatever is happening to her, we did it… I mean, did you see what she did in there? Did you see the she was _scorched_ into the sheets? _Did you see her hair?_"

"Clearly something has been… triggered," Banner admitted. "But it's nothing we can't contain," he said, walking over to a storage closet. "This is a suit we had made up for her."

Banner pulled the suit out of a drawer. It was shiny, with a scaly pattern on it and it felt ridiculously soft. Then Steve realized the suit was fabricated before that day. It was waiting for her.

"So when did you know?" He asked, running his fingers over the strange fabric.

"I did some experiments on large cell samples I took from her arms. They reacted the same way she did in the pool. One of them even melted through the glass slide."

"How hot is that?" Steve asked, thinking that the suit would never survive.

"Over 1500 degrees," answered Stark with a smile. "The suit can handle ten times that. What happened today, won't happen again. Unfortunately."

"Why is that unfortu- Oh, yeah. She was naked." Said Steve, feeling silly.

"I would like to get another look at that," sighed Stark, amorously. Steve immediately felt a raw anger in his gut at the thought of Stark trying to lure Florence into his bed. And with his promise to take care of her, he was determined that it _never_ happen.

Banner was using techniques to calm himself down after hearing that. If the Hulk had been there, Stark would be a pile of meat and bones crumpled up in the corner. 'Jesus, Bruce really?' He asked himself. He was acting like a jealous teenager. Then he saw the image in his mind again. Florence standing there like Venus, but instead of the sea, she was coming out of smoke. Her hair. Her hair was gorgeous before, but now everything… fit. She was a fire mage. She was warm like a fire, her voice was like the comforting crackle of flame, her presence was dangerous, but worth the risk. She was fire's living form, and Jarvis proved it.

**She watched the video over and over again. It started when she rolled over to her back, dreaming about her torture in Japan, then covering her face with her arm, and then the shimmer. Her body crackled and sparkled like flint and then she burst into flames. She was still in human form, but she was fire, or on fire. She was too bright for the video to catch her lines, or see her texture. And she was the last to know. Everyone watched the video before her. Banner even had Stark make a suit for her. Banner put her in that pool and knew what she would do. She couldn't help feeling betrayed. **

**It had been a week since she saw him, even though they lived across the hall from each other. She was unbelievably angry, which was only made worse by the design of the suit. It was tight, and left nothing to the imagination. You could even see the outline of her flash burn. The Japanese symbol meaning 'traitor' on her hip. It was ridiculous. It was worse than Natasha's suit; Natasha said so when she showed it to her after self defense training. **

"**Oh myyyyy God. This was Stark's idea, right?"**

"**No, Banner's," she said. Natasha's eyebrows jumped.**

"**I knew he liked you, but I didn't know he'd have you walking around essentially naked," she laughed.**

"**He likes me?" Florence asked, genuinely not believing that Banner had feelings for her.**

"**Are you kidding? You didn't notice?"**

"**I… I tried… I tired to kiss him once, but he turned away," Florence said quietly, feeling that blush again. Why was she telling Natasha? It was embarrassing. Maybe she needed to talk to someone about it. Maybe Natasha could help her sort out her feelings.**

"**Maybe it doesn't have to do with you. Maybe it's his issue," she suggested.**

"**That doesn't stop it from hurting," she sighed, leaning against the wall. **

"**But, it's not like Banner is your only option. Everyone here has some sort of crush on you. Especially now that you have red hair," she laughed.**

"**High five for red hair," Florence smiled. They high fived and giggled.**

"**You know Steve called me by your name the other day," she said, rolling her eyes. "Since he saw you naked his eyes are always on you. Apparently his brain is on you too."**

**Florence **_**had**_** noticed that. Steve was falling all over himself, trying to be her protector. She wouldn't say he knew how to flirt, but he said some of the sweetest, kindest things she'd heard in her life. Sometimes she really needed it too. Without Banner around she was terribly lonely. If she called Steve, he'd be over in a flash with carry out and a bunch of movies. He was trying to catch up on pop culture, and he liked the movies she recommended.**

"**He said this thing to me the other day," she said smiling. "He said that I was once in a lifetime."**

"**That's so Steve," Natasha said giggling again. "It kinda sounds like you like him."**

"**It's tough. I'm more than happy with his company when he keeps his distance, but sometimes he crosses a line and I go right back to thinking of him as a monster. I don't know if that will ever go away." She shrugged, thinking that the suit was actually really comfortable. Maybe she'd put her clothes on over it. **

"**Let him kiss you. See what it's like." She suggested.**

"**But that could ruin everything."**

"**You tried to kiss Banner and you two could still hang out," Natasha shrugged. Florence thought about that.**

"**That's cause Banner is discreet. Steve is, uh, less so," she said, winking. Natasha knew it was true.**

"**He stares at my boobs." Natasha said.**

"**Me too." They laughed. She really did need to talk to someone, and Natasha was a great conversationalist. "Thanks for talking things through with me… I don't want to give up on Banner just yet, though."**

**Natasha just nodded and then said, "Just respect what he wants. You don't want to be in the room when he… changes. Just trust me on that." She said, skin going paper white.**

"**Of course."**

Banner got back late from working with Tony for the third night that week. As he rounded the corner he found a surprise. It was Florence knocking on his door, in her suit. Banner felt his skin prickle with anticipation.

"Oh, hey," she said, seeing Banner. Banner smiled at her shyly.

"I see you're wearing the suit. You know it's underwear, right?" He asked, knowing that she didn't know. She turned bright red.

"No, I didn't know," she said quietly. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just felt betrayed."

"I wanted you to find out on your own. I didn't know you would be so upset." He said, clenching his jaw. Her reaction to her powers said a lot about how she saw him. The word 'monster' had been thrown around.

"I'm sorry about some of the things I said. It's just that I've been alive for almost a hundred years, and I thought I was the only thing that wouldn't change." She explained, smiling. Sure that Banner would accept her apology.

"It's funny. You sound like Steve." He said dryly. No amusement. Florence felt her stomach drop.

"What does that mean?" She asked, starting to get offended.

He rolled his eyes, pushing past her to unlock his door, going inside. "It means, why aren't you waiting at _his_ door in your underwear?"

"Because, I don't want Steve." She whined.

"You want me. Sorry, you can't have me," he said, almost growling just feet away from her. Suddenly Natasha's words echoed in her head, 'you don't want to be in the room when he…changes.' "Please, understand," he said, taking her shoulders in his hands. She reached for his waist, wrapping her arms around him. It felt so nice. He wanted her to stop. He didn't even want to get close to changing. But it felt so nice.

"Explain it to me," she whispered, pressing her lips to his neck. He felt heat rush through his body. He moved one of his hands from her shoulders to her hair. Her flaming orange hair.

"I can't," he said, holding her like she was holding him.

"Try," she said, looking into his eyes. Her eyes heavily lidded, looking at him with so much lust. He couldn't help it.

She gasped into the forcefulness of the kiss as he grasped her hair tightly. He pressed her body against his as their lips moved in tandem. She was finding it hard to breathe. Banner's attention was making her dizzy, but she loved it. He kissed her roughly enough to force her mouth open, delving inside her with his tongue. She moaned as he finished a kiss by licking the inside of her upper lip. The sound made him melt, but he had to stop or he would change right there.

"If my heart rate goes above a certain level, I change," He explained. "Sex is off the table until I can… control the change."

Out of breath, she asked, "When will that be?"

"You should really go see Steve."

**A/N: Too bad so sad. Please review! I love all the ones I have so far. Keep them coming people!**


	6. Leave It Alone

****I do not own the Avengers****

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Some of you may even notice that I took some suggestions from the chapter five reviews.**

**CHAPTER 6:** LEAVE IT ALONE

The next morning Florence didn't want to get out of bed. She was completely unmotivated. She wondered how different she would have felt if she woke up in Banner's bed. This time he would have been next to her, holding her, kissing her. She sighed feeling even more rejected thinking about it.

When she finally got up, she shuffled around the apartment wearing a blanket over her suit. She felt ridiculous for wearing it in the hallway, wearing it in front of Banner. This was more than feeling rejected. She felt… Desperate. She was lonely. Florence had taken time to think about if she really wanted him or not. Truth was, of all the guys, Banner was the one she would pick. Then she asked herself if she wasn't scared of Steve, would he be the one?

He was her type physically; mostly because he was tall. The muscles were just a bonus. His face was nice, more than nice. But he freaked her out, probably because he liked her and wasn't shy about it. Yes, she still had residual fears from the past, but she was starting to think it was his bold nature that scared her most. Of course, she was used to being pursued. She was chased by some of the smarmiest men she'd ever met. She wondered if she had ever been pursued by a nice guy like Steve. If she had, she hadn't noticed.

She opened her fridge finding that it was nearly empty. Maybe she would call Steve and ask him to bring something over. Then she just sighed. If she invited Steve over, she knew what would happen. She was feeling lonely, undesirable, rejected. Florence would take advantage of Steve's kindness, and his crush on her. Natasha's words came back to her. 'Let him kiss you. See what it's like.' She started picking up the phone.

"WHAT? What? What am I doing!" She yelled, slamming the phone back into the wall. "Jesus Christ," she needed to focus. She needed a job. She needed to learn about her powers. She couldn't have a boyfriend right now.

"I need to write a resume. What was I thinking?" She said, throwing off the blanket and sitting down at her desk. "Jesus."

**Fury looked over Florence's resume. He wondered why she picked now to ask for a job. She had been hanging around for two months by then. He figured she just wouldn't ask since Stark had set her up with permanent room and board, but here she was.**

"**Why now, Miss Schneider?" He asked, with a job already in mind for her.**

"**You want honesty?" She asked bluntly, crossing her arms.**

"**Honesty is wonderful," he assured her.**

"**To be honest, I'm bored. And lonely." She admitted.**

**Fury laughed deeply and put her file away. "Go see Steve in Analysis. He'll show you to Linguistics."**

**She smiled. Florence loved learning new languages, so she had about eight of them on her resume. She thought Fury might send her to the language department. She was guessing that she would be behind her coworkers in amount of knowledge, but she liked a challenge. Plus, 'go see Steve' was a bonus. She already knew someone she would be working with. She walked toward his office with a spring in her step, feeling happy for the first time in weeks. Things were going to get better, she just knew it.**

"**What's shakin' baconnnnnn…?" She said walking up to Steve's office, only to notice another girl was already there, sitting on his lap. She felt color flooding her face, and felt the sharp sting of jealousy. He was supposed to be **_**her**_** white knight. He promised. "Sorry, I'll come back later."**

"**No, what is it? What do you need?" He asked as the other girl stood up. She was a tall, leggy blonde. She was everything that Florence wished she was as a young girl growing up. She felt a full on frown come to her face.**

"**I need you to direct me to linguistics, Mr. Rodgers," she said formally. Finding herself… Surprised. She was really fucking jealous. Surprisingly jealous. Deviously jealous.**

"**Yeah, sure. Sam, I'll be right back."**

'**Be right back, Sammy sweetie honey,' she mocked Steve in her head, making a face. He walked her to the elevator, and took her down three floors to linguistics. It wasn't hard to get there. Florence wondered why Fury told her to see Steve. She shrugged. Fury did a lot of things that none of them understood. This was probably just another scheme of his.**

"**Here you are. Don't hesitate to come see me," he said, looking a little uncomfortable. "Sorry, you had to see that. Sam kinda won't leave me alone." Florence knew he was telling the truth, but she was still angry.**

"**Maybe you shouldn't be so nice to her," she snapped. Steve's eyebrows jumped at that. Was she jealous? If she was, she could just say so. Instead she was going to act like a child.**

"**Okay, see you round," he said, more than perturbed. **

"**Bye!" She growled. Then turned to the huge room filled with people at computers. Linguistics. Her new calling.**

After about a week, Florence had figured out her new job. Who to ask about what. Where to find what. To not ever ask why. That was pretty much forbidden. You never asked what you were translating. You translated it in parts, out of order, while others translated other parts of the same message. In the last week she hadn't translated anything that made sense, but the work was rewarding. She learned that promotions came fast and there were monetary benefits for hard work.

Steve asked about her progress, and everyone said she was a hard worker. And brilliant. "There's just one thing," her supervisor said one day at the water cooler, "Donny, at the workstation to the left, he bothers her."

"Bothers her how?" Asked Steve, thinking maybe he should have a talk with this 'Donny' fellow.

"I don't know. I've just seen him leaning over her, looking at her work, fiddling with her keyboard. Looks like brother-sister stuff. She hasn't complained, so I can't do anything about it." He shrugged.

"Why not?"

"It hasn't affected her productivity," he explained.

"Trust me, it has. If she's producing just as much as everyone else, it's because she's being held back." Steve was certain of it. One time when he was over at her apartment, he overheard her singing a K-Pop song… in German.

"Well, that's not up to me to decide."

"Alright, but thanks for letting me know. Email me if he's still bugging her a week from now."

The supervisor nodded, and went back to linguistics. Steve started to walk back to his office when he ran directly into Sam. She smiled brightly and winked at him as she twirled out of his way. She had been ridiculous lately. She wore red, white and blue almost every day now. Visited his office at least three times a day and sometimes she stayed late to 'work with him.' When really she was just there trying to distract him and get in his pants. And it wasn't working.

He thought that she'd maybe get the hint by now, but she wasn't. She was persistent. And as much he hated to admit it, maybe Florence had been right. Maybe he was being too nice.

"I'll see you later, Cap," Sam said as he walked away.

"Nope, I have work to do. Sorry, maybe some other time," he said. Not even looking at her.

**Stark didn't believe in fighting other people's battles, but Pepper had insisted. Unfortunately he couldn't find the man he was supposed to be picking a fight with. So he found Florence instead. She was at her workstation in linguistics with only a few other people. It was a half hour past quitting time at that point, but she was still diligently translating for Fury.**

"**Hey, Florence, can we talk outside?" He asked. She startled at his voice, but turned around and followed Stark out.**

"**What's up?" She said quietly in the hallway.**

"**Well, you know you're desk buddy Donny?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow. She wouldn't call him a desk buddy. More like a desk nuisance, but come to think of it he was actually really subdued that day.**

"**Yeah, I know that guy," she said.**

"**Okay. So, Donny is Pepper's nephew and she would appreciate it, if you didn't sick Rodgers on him anymore." He said, feeling like a total tool. He knew what a douche Donny could be, but Pepper was really upset.**

"**I didn't sick Rodgers on him," she said. Her eyes growing wide. "I haven't told Steve about him at all, in fact." She said taking off for Steve's office.**

"**Wait! He already went home, but I can trust you to take care of this right?" Stark asked. She sighed and nodded. "Okay, thank you. It means a lot… To Pepper. See you around Flame Girl."**

"**Again, I didn't agree to that name," she laughed.**

"**What about Miss Fahrenheit?" He asked, walking backwards toward the nearest elevator.**

"**See you later, Tony," she giggled, walking back into linguistics to grab her bag and go give Rodgers a beating.**

Steve was startled by someone furiously pounding on his door. And, even though it startled him, he had a good idea of who it was. It was the person who was constantly sore with him. Miss Florence Schneider. He had no idea what she was upset about this time, but he was about to get an earful. If he didn't hear her out now, he would hear about it later, so he opened the door for her.

"Hey there, I'm guessing you didn't come over to say hello," he said, seeing her sour face.

"No," she said, pushing past him. It was the first time she was in his apartment. His mind instantly went to his latest dream about her. 'No,' he told himself, 'do not think about the dreams.'

"Then why are you here?" He asked, watching her. Watching her look at his stuff, looking at his pictures of Bucky and him at the world's fair, hanging out in Brooklyn, his picture of Peggy and her family. She had moved on after a couple years and started a family with a British general. He liked that idea. He was glad she didn't wait. She would have been waiting a long time.

"You threatened my coworker Donny. Why did you do that?" She said, turning to him. Her sour expression fading. She was sensing something else. His warm energy was different. He was nervous. It was making her nervous.

"I did it because…" He considered lying. Well, not lying, but sugar-coating. Then decided to just go with the truth; the embarrassing truth. "I thought that's what you would want. I just want to make sure you're happy." He knew where this conversation was going. He prepared himself to lose her. He was definitely gonna lose her.

She gave him a long look. "Why?" She said, starting to feel that pit in her stomach open up. The one that said, 'don't ask', 'leave it alone', 'you don't want to know'. There was a short silence. He stood there, across the room from her, heart aching with the truth. So he crossed his arms and just told her.

"Because I love you."

She closed her eyes. She had been right before. She didn't want to know. "Steve, I… I don't know what to say." She opened her eyes and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Florence wished she could say she loved him back, but she couldn't. The thought that she was causing him pain was about to make her cry. She looked down at the floor hiding her face with her hair. "I have to go." She said, making a start for the door. She almost made it out before he said.

"Please, stay." He said it so gently, she almost didn't hear it. She turned to look at him as she stepped out the door. It was a bad idea. She could see just how hurt he was, and it was all her fault. A single tear fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry, Steve. It's better this way."

**Just as Stark was leaving Banner's place, Florence was coming home. She looked upset. He was going to ask if she had talked to Rodgers, but she breezed by him and walked into her apartment, leaving the door open.** **'What the…?' He thought, poking his head inside the apartment.**

"**Uh, Florence?" He asked, walking inside and closing the door. "Did you talk to Rodgers?" He said, going even further into the apartment.**

**She was sitting on her bed sobbing. 'Shit,' he thought, 'I did not sign up for this.' He sighed, resigning himself to comforting her, and sat on the bed with her. "What happened? Cap get gruff with you? C'mon, sugar bear, talk to me."**

**She looked up at him, tears in her clear blue eyes. Tony lifted his hand to wipe them away, but she stopped him. He locked eyes with her again, and knew exactly what would happen next. She leaned forward, slowly, hesitantly, and pressed her lips to his. He let her. She thought he might not let her. She wasn't sure what he had going on with Pepper. Last she heard, the relationship was open.**

**The kiss was short and sweet. He thought that might be it, but then she started pushing his jacket off his shoulders. "Hey, wait," he said quietly. "Are you sure?" He asked.**

**She answered by kissing him again. This time there was no hesitation, and he kissed her back. He was good at it. Oh, he was good at it. He followed her frenzied movements perfectly, catching her lips with his no matter where she moved. He used just the tip of her tongue to tease her mouth open. When she let him in, he moved his tongue in and out of her mouth, mimicking sex. She moaned in the back of her throat. Stark was good.**

**Tony had to admit that she wasn't what he was looking for right now. She was overly emotional, wild, brilliant. But as she started pushing him down to the bed, he quit thinking about it.**

"**Are you sure you're sure?" He asked as she climbed on to his lap. She reached down between them and rubbed her hand against the growing bulge in his pants. He made a breathy noise.**

"**I'm sure," she whispered.**

"**You know what this is, right?" He said as she pulled off her top. Then her bra. His eyes took in all of her. All of her beautifully pale flesh and her mix of scars.**

"**This is a secret, Stark," she said, nipping his neck. He put his hands on her hips and found that her terms were agreeable.**

"**Agreed," he said, letting her hands wander his body. Only once did they touch the arc reactor, but she didn't shy away from it. "So, you were a nun, right?" He said, smiling deviously underneath her. "Wanna play a game?"**

**She finally felt her heart lighten and she laughed. "No!" Then she started unbuttoning his shirt.**

"**Fine, fine, fine," he smiled, finally touching her back, finding her scar to have a jarring texture under his right hand. They both had their war wounds, and they both had their needs. "Florence, are you sure?" He asked one last time.**

"**Tony, I'm sure. Now take off your pants."**

A/N: As always; PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Not Over Yet

**I do not own the Avengers** Sorry it took so long for me to post! My computer was taken from me, but it's back for good now. Yay!

**CHAPTER 7:** NOT OVER YET

Stark woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. He looked next to him to find Florence sleeping soundly. 'Oh, yeah,' he thought. 'We fucked.' Tony looked at her as she slept and smiled. He had completely exhausted her last night. Still, he didn't know why she had jumped him. Probably out of loneliness, but there was something else. He was guessing it had something to do with Steve Rodgers. The two of them had the weirdest relationship. It was clear that Steve was just head over heels for her. Stark was surprised Steve hadn't just proposed to her yet. That was what people did back in the day. His dad met his mom on a Wednesday and they were married by Sunday. It's the way things were.

"Hey there, sugar bear. Wake up," he said gently shaking Florence's shoulder. She opened her eyes and her jaw nearly dropped. She really thought he wouldn't spend the night, but there he was.

"Hey, you're still here," she smiled, stretching. "Oof," she said, "My back."

Stark smiled a devilish smile. "Yeah, that'll happen. I just wanted to wake you up and tell you I have to run. I have a meeting in an hour." He said, sliding out of the bed.

She sat up, sheets falling down her chest. "Okay, see you around."

'She did that on purpose,' Stark thought. Really, Florence hadn't thought about it, but now he was looking at her and she realized what he must have thought. Truth was she didn't want anymore. In fact, she had had quite enough. Again Florence had been disappointed by intercourse. She had been disappointed _every _time she had sex with someone.

"I've got my own plans anyway," she said, covering up.

"You know, I have an hour," he said, sitting back down on the bed, mindlessly tapping on the arc reactor like he so often did. She smiled, but held the sheets even tighter to her body.

"Yes, an hour to eat and shower and check your email," she said, leaning back against the head board, trying to get away from Stark who was only getting closer.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, sitting back. Finally reading her signs. "Am I to understand you don't want to go for it again? Too sore?"

"Yes, I am very sore," that wasn't technically a lie.

Stark didn't believe her. He was done with all this mystery. "Okay, I gotta ask now, since you're currently rejecting me. Why did you sleep with me last night?"

"I was feeling lonely… And ugly," again, not a lie.

"Is that why you were crying?" He asked, knowing what she was about to say probably wasn't true.

"Yes." She was definitely lying.

"Okay, since you're not going to tell me the truth, I'm just gonna go. But you need to talk this out with someone. If you're looking for sympathy, talk to Natasha. If you want someone to set you straight, talk to Barton. If you want to have as much fun as you did last night, talk to me. K?" He said, picking up his pants off the floor, pulling his shirt on.

"Okay," she said, knowing that she couldn't lie to Stark. That was inconvenient.

"You're not going to call, are you?"

"I have never had sex with the same person twice." Well, she had, but not willingly. "Your chances are low."

"Was I disappointing?" He said, feelings beginning to hurt. He had actually tried this time, since they work together.

"No, you were great. It's me," she said, telling the whole truth. "You're a really good kisser." That made him smile, mending his ego just a bit. Then again, Tony knew some women who just didn't enjoy sex.

"But, really. Talk to someone." He said, putting his tie in his pocket, slipping on his shoes.

"Was I disappointing?" She asked. She was desperately curious, but she'd never had the nerve to ask someone before.

"You," he said, leaning over and kissing her forehead, "Were incredible."

He wasn't lying.

"And remember, it's a secret, Stark."

**She was late to work. Steve had waited outside linguistics as long as he could, but she didn't show up before he had to go. As far as Steve knew, she had never been late. He thought maybe his foolishness was the cause. 'You should have lied,' he scolded himself after she left. But his greatest regret in life was that he never told Peggy he loved her. He couldn't make the same mistake again, and he hadn't. This was a whole new mistake. **

**He asked Barton where he had gone wrong, and Barton had given him a whole list of what he 'should have done'. 'Ask her on a date, ask her on another date, ask her on a third date and kiss her. Kiss her until you can't stand it anymore, and fuck her. Fuck her until she loves you. Then say you love her.' Clearly, he had done all of this wrong. Why didn't anyone tell him there was a list now? He was so naïve it was ruining him. He asked Barton what to do since he had done things wrong; the plan was to apologize, ask her on a date and hope for the best.**

As Florence sat at her work station translating Russian, she could not get Steve's disappointed face out of her head. And saying disappointed, was the understatement of the century. Florence would know. She had been alive for almost a century. He was destroyed; destroyed that she ran out. 'But why did he say it?' She asked herself. There was really only one person that knew the answer to that.

She sighed, realizing that she was going to have to talk to him. Then she gave some real thought to the situation. What was it that she didn't like about Steve? Was it his badly timed jokes, the way he knew what she was thinking, his over-bearing 'just let me take care of you' nature? No. It was none of those things. She seriously couldn't think of one thing she didn't like about Steve Rodgers.

"Huh," she said out loud, deciding to take her fifteen minute break right then.

She needed to confirm, or not confirm things right now. Like, did she still link his face to all the destruction in Hiroshima? Did his touch unleash her power, or make her hot under the collar in a good way? These were things she could find out now.

**As he sat in his office, looking over a new report from The U.S. Embassy in Iran, Steve heard a knock on his door. It was Florence. He couldn't believe it.**

"**Hey, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run out like that," she said before he could say anything. He was so stunned she was even there. He was sure he had scared her off for life.**

"**It's alright. I messed up too." He said, more than relieved she was talking to him.**

"**So, about what you said… Why?" She said, cheeks turning red. **

"**I meant it. That's all." He assured her.**

"**Really?" She asked, just making sure. He smirked and nodded. She let a small smile show. She still didn't know what to do with that information, but knowing it was true, that he really, really meant it was helpful. There was quite a long silence where she just stood in the doorway, wearing her little smile, and he just looked at her.**

"**So, you wanna go on a date sometime?" He decided to just freaking ask.**

"**Sure, what did you have in mind?" She said, just before he put a hand to her lips and shushed her. The action was alarming, but in a good way. Her lips burned at the contact, wanting more than a few fingers. Steve was feeling the same way. **

"**Hold on. I'm still celebrating the fact that you said yes," he said. She giggled. It wasn't the first time he made her laugh, but it was the first time she really noticed it; appreciated it. "What about dinner and a movie?"**

"**Okay," she smiled. 'So that custom hasn't changed,' he thought. "How about I pick the restaurant and you pick the movie?" That had changed.**

"**Sure," he agreed. Then they just stood staring at each other again. Florence admired Steve's features and he basked in the glow of her admiration. "When do you want to go?"**

"**Tonight. Meet at my place at 7?"**

"**Okay," He replied, surprised she wanted to get together so quick. He instantly felt nervous. Even a wave of nausea came over him. 'Jesus, Cap,' he told himself, 'Get it together.'**

"**See you tonight, Steve," she said, turning to leave, deciding at the last second to give him a wink. He winked back. 'Tony was wrong,' she thought. She didn't have to talk to anyone except Steve.**

**Steve watched her walk away. 'Way over your head, Steve. Way over your head.'**

She was ready way too early. She sat on her couch in her short, blue dress and way-too-high heels, waiting for him, counting the seconds of the minutes. In the last few hours she had become very nervous. The stakes were high. He said he loved her. What if he said it rashly and didn't actually mean it? What if he did mean it, and she couldn't find it in herself to love him back? What if… What if… What if...?

Then there was a knock on her door. She rushed over with no regard for the coffee table, banging her shin hard on it. 'Shit!' She thought, rubbing it as she hopped to the door. Both her and Banner's doors opened at the same time.

"Oh, hey," she said looking at Steve, holding flowers, and Banner standing in his doorway. Steve looked stunning in jeans (which Natasha bought him _that night_), a black t shirt and a brown bomber jacket. And Banner just looked stunned. As much as he might suggest things to people, no one had taken his advice. And this was advice he hoped she wouldn't take.

"I thought someone was knocking on my door. Clearly, not," he said, smiling, trying not to give anything away.

"Tony said he'd be over later, Bruce," said Steve, smiling back. Understanding Banner's tone, much better than Florence was. "I brought you these," said Steve turning to Florence, handing her the bouquet of flowers. She smiled and took the flowers from him. She seemed… Off. Like she was stunned, or dazed.

"Okay, see you two later," Banner said, shaking his head and closing his door.

"Bye," said Florence, turning into her apartment. Steve followed her in and closed the door, hoping that he was misreading Bruce's reaction. He didn't want to compete with Banner. Steve was perceptive enough to see the way Florence looked at Bruce. She had a crush. Or she used to. He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. Florence had sought him out that day. There was no reason to be self conscious.

She finished putting the flowers in a vase and looked up. Steve looked like he was deep in thought. She didn't call his attention. She just wanted to look at him for a moment.

Steve realized everything had gone quiet, and looked to Florence. She was staring at him with the same look she had in the hallway. But he knew what it was now. It wasn't confusion, or a daze. It was caution. That seemed appropriate.

**The movie was awful. It was about the worst thing they ever saw. Both of them agreed. The previews had been promising, but the movie was just terrible. They laughed about it all the way to the restaurant; Florence feeling more than comfortable holding his hand. She even found herself craving more of his touch. He was so gentle.**

**Florence had picked a sushi place and made reservations earlier in the evening. Steve didn't want to say anything, but he really did not like sushi. He didn't get it. Maybe he hadn't tried the right thing. He didn't know, but he'd give it another shot. For her. **

**It was gross. Again. He found himself talking a lot rather than eating. He didn't mind either. He loved making her laugh and he seemed to be good at it. She leaned over to take a bite and her hair almost dipped into the wasabi sauce. He reached across the table and put her hair behind her ear. She blushed deeply, her mind going to darker places. Her blush made him smile. 'Maybe she's closer to loving me than I think.'**

"I had a great time," she said, as they stood in front of her apartment door. "Uh," she said, remembering that Bruce and Tony were just a door away. "Wanna come inside for a second?"

"Sure," he said, taking this as a different sign. He could feel his heart pounding. Just inside the door he was in unfamiliar territory. Not like he hadn't been on a date before, but they always ended with a handshake at the door. That was before Peggy. She was his first and only kiss. He had a feeling this would be different. But different was good, even if it was terrifying.

Florence closed the door and leaned against it. Steve smiled at her. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know how to ask. So he just stepped closer.

Florence's pulse was racing. 'Let him kiss you,' Natasha's voice rang in her head. Was she going to kiss him? Was he going to kiss her? Would he do that? As far as she knew he hadn't done much of anything. She doubted he'd initiate. Then he stepped even closer, leaving less than an inch between them. 'Maybe he will initiate,' she thought, eyes growing wide.

It was the first time in a long time she had felt that spark of fear he used to cause. No, not that fear. This was the same one she had felt in Korea with her… Husband. Steve started leaning in.

"Wait," she whispered.

"Sorry, I knew it was too soon. Barton told me the third da-"

Florence smiled, putting her fingers to his lips and shushing him. "I need to tell you something." She vaguely wondered what made her nineteen-fifties marriage more relevant to tell him than her encounter with Stark _last night_. As far as Florence, was concerned, that would remain a secret. Forever.

"What is it?" He said, leaning back, crossing his arms.

"Come sit with me," she said, reaching her hand up to his shoulder. Gosh, he was tall. They both sat on the couch and Steve looked at Florence seriously. He was scared what she might say. 'Don't tell me you slept with Stark,' he thought desperately.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was married once," she said simply. 'That was easier than I expected,' she thought.

"When? What happened?" He asked, brows knitting together.

"I went to Korea to start over, but no one wanted to hire me because I couldn't speak Korean. Eventually I was roaming the streets begging for food." Steve's heart ached at that. "There was a café where I used to beg for food. The owner's son pitied me and gave me things to eat. He was genuinely nice and very intelligent. He told me that it would be to my advantage to get married. Then he said he wouldn't mind doing me the favor." She smiled. So did Steve. Steve thought that he and this guy would get along. "So we got married. I moved in with him, and we got to know each other better. He was such a gentleman. He would sleep on the floor while I slept in the bed, at least until I told him to join me." She blushed deeply. He knew she had sex, right? Why was it so embarrassing to say? "That led to him… Finding out that I wasn't a virgin. He had the marriage annulled." She finished quietly.

"That's awful," Steve protested. Florence looked down at her hands in her lap. Why was she so embarrassed? "I'm sorry that happened to you."

She gave him a wry smile and nodded, looking back down to her hands. 'I should tell him about Stark,' she thought. Then instantly dismissed it.

"Florence," he said, reaching to touch her, "I don't care if you were married." She looked at his smiling face. He looked… Relieved. She found herself breathing easily again. With that out of the way, she felt like she could follow her whims again. So she cuddled up to him on the couch, putting her head on his shoulder. With no hesitation, he put his arm around her.

He figured, why not? He had already embarrassed himself royally by telling her he loved her. Why not cuddle up? She knew how he felt. He just hoped she'd feel the same way too.

"Wanna watch TV?" She asked reaching for the remote. He stopped her by taking her hand. She felt a blush run up her arm and affect her whole body. She turned to ask him what he was doing, only to find him just inches away from her. If that wasn't enough to make her blush, the look he was giving her certainly was. It made her burn.

"Steve?" She whispered, wetting her lips.

"Yes?" He said, gaze moving between her lips and her eyes.

"Kiss me?" She asked, closing her eyes leaning forward. He put his hand in her hair, and she leaned into the touch. He smiled at that. It was so… trusting of her. She was really over her fear of him. And now he was going to get to kiss her.

It was short and sweet. 'Perfect,' she thought, as he pulled back, taking his hand out of her hair. Now that the first one was out of the way she wanted more. She couldn't wait for him to come back to her. She had to feel those soft, full lips on hers again. She rushed forward, catching Steve's lips again. A man had never had this kind of effect on her before. She felt… Wild. Her forcefulness took his breath away. Then her tongue nearly made his heart stop. He had been kissed before, but never like this.

"Steve," she breathed between kisses. "Touch me."

"Where?" He was feeling a little more than dumbfounded as she straddled his lap.

"Anywhere," she said, kissing his neck not caring how she sounded. She just wanted his hands on her. He decided to put his hands on her waist, figuring he couldn't go wrong there. He caught her lips with his again, and Florence realized what a quick learner he was. Then she felt his hardness pressing up against her. She couldn't believe how good it felt. He scooted so it wasn't touching her anymore, and she almost moaned in disappointment.

"Sorry," he whispered. Not meaning to have touched her like that.

"It's okay. We're just kissing." She said, wanting to do more. It was the first time her body was urging her on. She was surprised that she wasn't dragging him to her bedroom.

"I like just kissing," he said, pulling her further up his lap. Accidently making contact again. Not even so much 'accidently' as 'unconciously'. She gasped at the feeling, letting her head fall back. 'What's happening to me?' She thought, snapping out of her lusty haze.

"It's my favorite," she confessed, leaning in for more. He put his hand in the middle of her chest to stop her.

"Wait, what does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that, of all the things a girl can do with a guy, I like kissing the best," she shrugged. He wasn't sure why that was the case, but he wasn't going to ask anymore questions. In fact, all he wanted to do was take her into the bedroom and show her some new 'favorites'. But he knew better.

"I think I've had enough for one night," he smiled, letting go of her. "Why don't you find something to watch, and I'll go to the little boy's room?"

"Okay," she agreed, standing up now. Feeling far less like a lady than she had just seconds ago. Then Steve stood up and she felt _even_ _less_ like a lady. All she could do was stare at his crotch. He left without noticing.

'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself, flipping through the guide.

**She was watching The Music Man when he came back. He had been in the bathroom for a long time, waiting for his erection to go away; just like he did most mornings after his dreams about Florence. Some mornings, though… He was glad he lived alone. He didn't need anyone to catch him moaning her name as he jacked off to the thought of her riding him. 'Dammit!' He thought. The damn thing had almost gone away and now he was thinking of her again.**

**When he finally came out, he found that she had made popcorn and picked a movie.**

"**Pretty good first date, huh?" She asked as he sat down on the couch next to her. He held his arm out as an indication that he wanted her to snuggle up again. She did.**

"**Yep," he agreed. "And it's not over yet."**

A/N: Review!


End file.
